


Mother

by AstronautSquid



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, xenofiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronautSquid/pseuds/AstronautSquid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her brother's blue lights have long gone out, snuffed out by one of those cold, hard creatures in their cold, hard machines.</p><p>She knows they will be coming for her now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother

So weary. Oh, but how is she _weary_.

Her body, all muscle and tough skin and armed to the teeth, built for naught but destruction, feels as if it is threatening to fall in upon itself any second, as if her ribcage is going to fold into her body, the ribs to pierce her massive heart. A heart that has never known home nor future: fertilized in a vat and hastily assembled in a production line, put together by the merciless Masters that enslaved and created and sent forth to die her brethren, her sisters, oh all of her ancestors that were not failed experiments and destroyed right after creation.

She is weary enough to lie down and die. And who could fault her? What could be worse punishment than being in this horrible place to begin with, given nothing but a mission?

But there is no relief and no release. There was only her brother that raced along beside her out of the Breach, that swam beneath the ocean waves with her, her first glimpse of this strange world, something live and warm stirring beneath her guts. There is no choice but to follow that tiny pulse, that tiny calling from across a distant shore, and it is that call which she has to follow inevitably.

Her brother's blue lights have long gone out, snuffed out by one of those cold, hard creatures in their cold, hard machines.

She knows they will be coming for her now.

The last thing she can hold onto is the pulse that she has been sent to pursue, bones creaking unheard inside her, insides twisting in confusion at the screaming and the noise, and she can do nothing but smash and thrash and tear to try and rid herself of these fearful things, these tiny, horrible things around her, those grey stone blocks that are so unlike the organic warmth and light of her birth place. If only there was room to stretch her wings, time to rest and to feel.

Though she is connected with the Others through her mind, it is beyond question that she is alone now, alone except for that one connection in this world that has been made with their thoughts. She can feel it. It is running, it is underground, it is huddling and hiding. She will smash it open, pull it out, devour it to make it her own. Or she will smear it across the walls, pick it to pieces, trample it into the crumbling walls, for maybe then the Masters will have mercy and let her come home. Or leave her to die by herself, to stop this terrible nightmare in this terrible place.

But then she crouches, her tongue is unfurling and smelling, finding, and saying, _here_.

And there is a tiny movement inside her. Down below, inside her belly, among her guts and the rush of her blood. A beat; a pause in the play that she doesn't know she has but a small part of.

She is not alone.

As the ground reverberates to the footsteps of the last of the Cold Ones, she makes a decision. Her tongue folds back in on itself, like a glowing flower curling its petals to prepare for the long night.

She decides to fight. She will fight the Masters by defying their order. And she will fight the Cold Ones to protect her child.

She is not alone.

And for the first and the last time in her life, Otachi will spread her wings and fly.

_And she is not alone._

**Author's Note:**

> One day I shall be tried for my wanton acts of cruelty against the common comma.


End file.
